conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Sloviski
Classification and Dialects Sloviski is basically an evolution of supranational language in slavic countries in an alternate universe spoken in an area around the Black sea. It is classified exclusively as an Indo-european slavic language. It is broadly divided into eastern dialect (Ostoski) and western dialect (Zapadiski). The difference between the two is minor and even non-existent in literary works. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics The form of a basic sylable is ©©V©© though this may not ocassionaly hold especially for borrowed terms. Writing System About the alphabet Some letters have different pronunciation depending on it position. Such letter include: b - pronounced /b/ normally but assumes soft /β/ pronunciation intervocally c - normaly pronounce /k/ but becomes soft /s/ before letters e and i g - pronounced as /g/ normally but softens to /ɣ/ intervocalic i - is a vowel /i/ but becomes semivowel /j/ before other vowels r - pronounced /r/ in the begining of a word otherwise it's pronounced /ɾ/ u - is a vowel /u/ but becomes /w/ before other vowels v - is pronounced /v/ at the begining of a word otherwise it's /β/ A double letter of any of the above in the middle of a word shows the hard initial pronouciation. Some combinations of letters result to new sound: sch - /ʃ/ Since k is fairly an uncommon way to represent /k/ the following are used to represent /k/ before i and e: ch - used only at the begining of a word before i or e for /k/ cc- used to represent /k/ in the middle of a word Grammar Sloviski is a fusional synthetic language with some analytical characteristics. It displays genarally an SVO order. Nouns Nouns in Sloviski have grammatical gender (masculine and feminine) and are inflected for number only. Gender Nouns in Slovoski are either masculine or feminine irrespective of their natural gender, much like modern romance languages like french or spanish. Luckily, it's fairly easy to tell the differencence in that: *Masculine nouns always end in either a consonant eg. grad '(city) '''noj '(knife), ''-e eg. ''polie (field) ''-o'' eg. 'vino '(wine) or ''-u'' eg. 'domu '(house). *Feminine nouns usually end in either ''-a eg. '''jena '(woman) duscha''' (soul) or ''-i ''eg. costi (bone). *Some like matre (mother) and abba (father) may defy the above nature but those are just but afew cases where the natural gender can help distinguish. Plural The nouns have only one plural form. The following table distinguishes: Verbs Verbs in Sloviski are inflected for person/number, tense and mood. More complex features are expressed periphrastiacally by use of modal verbs. The table below summarrises conjugation of regular verbs. Infinitives usually end in '-iti'.' '''The only regular verbs that may show some irregularity are those whose roots end in sibiliants ie. s, sch, ч. For such the following changes occur: *'-sti''' become '-d- '''eg. '''mesti'(to sweep) - med-''' *-schti become '-cc- '''or '-g-''' eg. 'moschti '(to be able) - 'mog-' *-чi''' become '-cc- '''or '-k- eg '''peчi (to bake) - 'pecc-' There are some irregular verbs which are also used as modal verb, here is there conjugation: Syntax Lexicon Example text Category:Slavic conlangs